Hide and I will Seek
by SoccerDancer63
Summary: One-shot. Bella is a newborn vampire that has been left in the forest by her creator to fend for herself. Lost and confused, she roams the woods until she stumbles upon a mountain lion that triggers an unfamiliar hunger. Just as she is about to attack the oblivious animal, someone nocks her away from the lion, snapping her back into her logical state. But who is this stranger?


**Hide and I will Seek**

**Summary: One-shot. AU. Bella is a young newborn vampire that has just been left in the open forest by her creator to fend for herself. Lost and confused, she wanders through the woods until she stumbles upon a mountain lion that triggers an unfamiliar burning in her throat. Just as she is about to attack the oblivious animal, someone nocks her away from the lion, snapping her back into her logical state of mind. But who is this mysterious stranger?**

**Hi everyone! So, I decided I should do my first one-shot! I thought it would be a cute story line; perfect type of events for Edward and Bella. I also think it shows a different side of Bella as to where she is alone and bewildered. I kind of based this off of Jason Walker's "Echo." It's an amazing song, so go check it out sometime. Please comment, favorite, and all the other stuff that I'm too lazy to write. I love y'all and so does Jesus! Everything is Stephanie Meyer's 'cept the plot!**

**Bella POV**

"Hello? Is anyon-" I stopped short, amazement going through me as I heard the difference in my voice. It was strangely altered from what it had been before. Previously, it had soft and delicate, but corny, almost. At the moment, it seemed as if it rung like chiming bells; it was one of the most magnificent noises I had ever heard in my lifetime.

Focusing on the task at hand, I took in my surroundings with such clarity and precision I was, again, shocked beyond words. I could see _everything_. Every single blade of grass, every speck of dirt that resided on the forest floor, was witnessed by my eyes spectacularly and with such detail that, for a moment, I thought I had gone insane. Maybe I had, but sitting on the ground was not going to help at all.

Standing up, I recognized the familiar trail that led into the forest from my father's house, Charlie. Walking through the typical green mess, I tried to recall what had occurred for me to end up on the side of a trail that led deep into the forest. What had gave me the urge to hike through a woodland I didn't even like, when I knew for fact I could possibly die from tripping and falling to my death; knowing me and my clumsiness, I probably would.

Oh, how rude of me? I haven't even introduced myself. My name was Isabella Swan, but I went by Bella for short. I had just moved from nice, sunny Jacksonville in Phoenix, to dreary, dull Forks, Washington before the attack happened. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, though, because it was my choice. Nobody's but mine. It truly is amazing how I manage to get myself into situations such as this.

When I had arrived to Forks, I had told Charlie, my dad, that I was just going to take a quick walk on the trails in the forest. I was looking for some calm and tranquility, but as I was walking, I tripped. It wasn't abnormal, since I was the clumsiest person on earth. When I fell, I had acquired a small cut on my wrist from a branch, and I had to go back to my new home to clean it up. It was very uneventful, but just as I was heading back, something attacked me.

Looking back, everything is so fuzzy compared to my sight now, but I believe it was a man. He was much taller than me, with pale skin and scarlet eyes. His eyes were very vivid and frightening. Besides his height, skin, and eyes, his hair was a coal black color that hung in his eyes and went down to around his neck. Everything about him was horribly terrifying.

He had tackled me to the ground and bit my wrist where my small wound was, and after that, there are no memories other than the worst pain I have ever experienced. It was similar to be burned alive, and it seemed as if it lasted for an eternity and a half.

When it stopped, I had awoken in the forest as I was in before, but it seemed that I now resided in a different area of that forest. And now here I am, wondering where in the heck I am. I just hope this isn't one of those prank shows where it's all a joke and it's set up by one of your friends or family ("Scare Tactics").

Coming back to the present time, I tried to find the path I was walking when I was attacked, but it was no use. It had completely disappeared and there no trace of it at all. I decided my best bet would be if I just kept wandering around until I crossed paths with someone. Crossing my fingers that this would work, I began my destination to Nowhere-Ville.

After a few hours, I began to bore of this routine of rambling around aimlessly. I always was impatient and I was surprised I lasted this long. I was also nosy and I wanted to know exactly what was going on. Why did someone bite my wrist and leave me in the middle of the forest, where did they go, who were they, and how am I not dead? I not only wanted all of these questions answered, but I _needed_ them answered.

Just as I was about to rip my hair out in frustration, I smelt something. It didn't smell impeccable, but it also didn't smell horrible. It did smell like food, though. Without thinking, I ran inhumanly fast towards the scent. When I reached my destination, I found a mountain lion lounging on a tree branch. No sooner had my mind processed this, my logical side was turned off.

The only thing I could seem to think about was the mountain lion's sweet blood pumping through it's veins. I could hear it's heart as it thumped in it's chest, completely calm. The second the mountain lion noticed it had company, it's heart rate picked up and it jumped down from the tree agilely and stalked it's way towards me.

Excitement coming from somewhere within me, I slowly sank into crouch and leaped at the lion…

… Only to collide with another body that rolled me over and pinned me to the ground. My first instinct was to growl and struggle, but at the last second I realized this person might be able to help and tell me what was wrong with me. Trying to get on this person's good side, I sat as still as a rock and looked up at the person's face.

My eyes were met with the most beautiful _any_thing I had ever seen.

He was a young man and he looked to be in his late teens, around my age. He had the most handsome copper hair and pale white skin. He was flawless. His eyes were an unusual but incredible gold, and his body was muscular and lean. He breathtaking and I mean that literally. I actually stopped breathing for a moment before I regained my composure. Everywhere he touched me, I felt electric. It was positively bizarre.

Clearing my throat, I spoke with as much calm as I could manage, "Um, would you please get off of me?" His eyes were flashing with confusion, but he complied and stood, automatically pulling me up with him. I was briefly curious as to why he was confused, but decided I would ask later when all of my other more important questions had been answered.

I took a deep breath, ready to bombard him with questions, but I stopped short. Something (him) smelled incredibly astonishing. He smelled just like sunshine and happiness and goodness. I wanted to sniff him some more, but I was nervous he would notice.

Continuing with my original reason for taking a deep breath, I began interrogating him, "Do you know the way back to Forks? Do you know what's wrong with me? I was taking a walk, but I was attacked by this strange man and he-"

"Who attacked you? What did he look like?" he interrupted me worriedly, searching my face for something. Maybe answers? Either way, I answered willingly.

"Well, he had black hair and really pale skin like you. But his eyes were this disturbing scarlet red. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans, but they were looked very… rough. Like they hadn't been washed in a while, and there were lots of holes in both items. He was tall and lean, but I don't know where he is now."

"Did he bite you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just answer me."

"Not until you answer me."

**Edward POV**

This was the most stunning, stubborn, and perfect girl I had ever met in my existence.

I had been out hunting alone when I had caught the scent of a mountain lion. It was perfectly normal, but I had also smelled a vampire's scent near it. I went to investigate to see if there more vegetarians like my family, but when I arrived, it was a terribly strange and dangerous sight.

A newborn girl was in mid-leap when I tackled her. It appeared that she was going to attempt to kill the mountain lion, but that was an extremely odd action for a newborn. There must have been another explanation. Although, when I tried to read the girl's mind, it was blank. Empty. As if she didn't even exist.

Deciding to deal with that later, I had gotten off of her as she requested, although when I touched her, I felt something completely extraordinary. It was incredible and new I didn't ever want to stop the contact between, but I did. I was fairly confused as to why I was feeling all these emotions, but I shook it.

After this, she began attacking me with questions. Usually, after a newborn is attacked, they're defensive and irrational. This young girl, however, was perfectly calm and didn't seem to be angry at all. From the beginning of her questions, I knew the basics of what had happened: a vampire came along, found a vulnerable girl, thought they would a great addition to their coven, panics during the change, and leaves the newborn to fend for his or herself.

This was pretty common, but just to make sure it was none of the Volturi or another coven we knew, I asked her what the man who changed her looked like. She described someone whom I had no immediate thoughts of knowing, so I decided that it would probably be fine interacting with her. Instead of asking her outright where the vampire bit her, I asked her _if_ he bit her.

But as I said before, she was the most stubborn person I had ever met besides myself. She became defensive when I asked her this, and she absolutely refused to answer me. She stalled me, asking me why I wanted to know. It was increasingly frustrating by the minute.

Finally, we had a truce and she answered my question. She showed me the bite mark that was clear as day on her wrist, which puzzled me. Our kind typically bites our victims on the neck because that's where a main artery resides. She wouldn't answer any more question until I answered hers, though.

I began with her first question. I admitted that I in fact did know the way back to Forks, but that really didn't matter anymore. Before she could ask why, I answered her question: she was a vampire. I explained the inhuman speed, strength, grace, and beauty, as well as the rest of the basics (you drink blood, you're practically indestructible, you live forever, etc.).

After I had finished this, she was left astonished, which I found understandable. She had frowned when I told her that she could no longer see her parents, but she didn't seem terribly upset. Everything about this girl was impeccably peculiar. Not to say that was bad because I actually enjoyed her… irreplaceable behavior. She was like no one I had ever met.

I asked her if there was a burning sensation in her throat, but she said that she hadn't actually realized it was there until I mentioned it. I found that her self-control was incredible, but on the other hand, I felt quite horrible for causing her unneeded discomfort. After I had pointed out her hunger, she was antsy and grimaces appeared on her face every so often.

I then provided the answer to her last question: why was I asking her if someone had bitten her or not. I enlightened her that I had known that she had been bitten, but I didn't want to force that to be obvious and raise more questions from her. She had looked down, embarrassed, at the ground when I made the comment of her asking more questions. I wanted nothing more than to tilt her chin back to look at me, but (of course) I didn't.

When I asked the last question, I had been making sure that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary with the regular bite on the neck. Then, I asked her if she knew why the man may have wrist instead of her neck. A smile played on her lips and she actually giggled at her thoughts. Again with her thoughts! I couldn't read them and it was absolutely frustrating to me.

I soon forgot what I had been so annoyed with when she began to explain that she was extremely clumsy when she was human, and had fallen and cut herself with a branch on her wrist. She had been laughing because she _would_ be the only human on earth to be turned into a vampire because of her clumsiness.

Even as I laughed along with her, I couldn't help but feel a strange protectiveness come over me. I didn't like the thought of her never falling in love or seeing her parents again. Never getting married or going to prom. Never having a child and growing old with someone. Even as I thought this, I _wanted_ to be the one that did all these things with her, and it had been awhile since I had wanted anything at all. She was already changing me, and she didn't even know it.

Smiling thoughtfully, I asked her if she would like to go somewhere with me. I know that I should have taken her straight to my family, but I couldn't will myself to share her just yet. I would wait a few hours and then I would be ready. She nodded, badgering me as to where we were going, but I refused to answer, telling her it was a surprise instead.

It turned out that she didn't enjoy surprises very much at all, but I promised her that she would love this particular one. I was taking her to my meadow because it was the one place that I was completely confident. It's beauty was so pure and unwavering, there was no possibility that she would dislike it. It was amazing and light and full of wonder, just like her.

Once we arrived, I was proven correct when she admitted that it was probably one of the few surprises that had been positive. I sank to the ground to add some causality to the air and patted the spot next to me. She smiled at me softly and (as she sat down beside me) I couldn't help but wonder what I did to deserve something as being so lucky to meet someone as perfect as her.

For who knows how long, we just gazed at each other. But, eventually, she began with her questions once again. I couldn't very well blame her – it wasn't her fault that all good things had to come to an end, and she must be extremely curious about all the other things that accompanied being a vampire that I hadn't already told her – but I knew with her questions, would come the end of our solitude.

She asked me everything – from the most basic inquiries to some that I had never even thought to ask until I had faced them when I had first been turned. And when all of those questions had been satisfied (for the moment, at least), she wanted to know about my family and I. Then came the difficult part where she wanted to meet my family. I, of course, said yes, but I was still a bit reluctant. Who knew when I would be able to be alone with her again! I relented, though, and lead her to my current home in Forks.

When we reached our destination, I found that all of my family was waiting for us. _Alice_, I thought begrudgingly, trying to ignore the strange protectiveness of Bella I felt when around my family. As if she was my mate. But that was something that could be brought up later, when she wasn't meeting my family.

Carlisle stepped forward first, as he was the 'father' figure of our family. He introduced everyone, motioning to them as he called their names. Everyone seemed and looked polite enough, except for Rosalie, of course. She was jealous, but every time she was about to think the reason, she would stop herself and glare at me. Knowing something negative would occur, I tried to shake off her lack of enthusiasm. I actually didn't particularly care too much for Rosalie even when she _was_ in a good mood. She was far too shallow for me, and I didn't understand why someone like Emmett would fall for her.

After the introductions were over, Bella told her story calmly, earning some interest in everyone when they heard about her amazing control and the fact that I couldn't read her mind. Before she could feel too crowded by their questions though, I lead her through the house with a quick tour and lead her to my room. She seemed to be amazed by the décor, which was no surprise. Esme had done an incredible job with all of our homes around the world; although, I wished desperately that I would be able to tell _exactly_ what was going through her head. Not just an estimate.

**Bella POV**

I had just witnessed the most beautiful thing ever (except for Edward, his family, and other vampires). The house was flawless and welcoming and radiating warmth. Edward had told me that Esme had designed it, but I didn't think anyone could design something so… perfect. Edward, being the gentleman he was, gave me a tour of the house, but my favorite room was Edward's.

It was medium-large, with white walls and carpet. There was no bed, but we didn't sleep, so that was to be expected. One of his walls was made entirely out of glass and the other was lined with endless amounts of music and CD's. In the center of the chaotic mess, there was a very large and expensive-looking stereo. It was black and had millions of different settings and knobs. In all honesty, I was afraid to touch in fear that I might break it. I wasn't clumsy anymore, but I didn't want to take the chance.

The only other objects in the room were a white bookcase that held various books that I had never heard of and a black leather couch. The bookcase was dashing, but I am sorry to say that I fell in love with the leather couch. It was normal size, but could fit at least three or four people, I was sure. It was also looking more comfortable by the minute.

"May I sit?" I asked Edward, but I hardly waited for an answer. As soon as he said the word, I was sitting on a black cloud of fluff, and it felt delightful. I absolutely loved that couch.

"I assume you like it, then?" Edward suddenly appeared beside me, but (surprisingly) I wasn't startled. I grinned at him, and shot off into a speech on why he should put his couch up for adoption.

It was about six a.m. when Edward told me he had to go to school. I could feel my face fall, but he cheered me up when he said that he would be back before I knew it. Of course, I would know it, but his words were very positive.

And although I had never been a part of a family or close with my parents, I knew in that moment that I was meant to be with Edward. I knew that I was meant to be a part of the Cullen family. All of my life, they had been hiding in the shadows, waiting for me to while I sought out to find them. And I had. I had found where I was meant to be. The people I was meant to be with had just decided that they would hide and I would seek.

**Hey guys! I had an awesome time writing this and I hope you had an awesome time reading it! I really did work very hard on this one-shot and I am extremely proud of it. I thought it was adorable and I wuv it! Love y'all and know that Jesus loves you too! Wuv, SoccerDancer63 **


End file.
